


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by hexedmaiden



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 01, Semi-Public Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: The wine and beer flowed unendingly and food was plentiful. Women and men had thrown themselves at the gods, but Monkey had politely declined. It wasn’t that they weren’t attractive, they were, some more than others, but there was someone he was waiting for.
Relationships: monkey king/font demon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	I Won't Say I'm In Love

They had won, not that he had any doubts of course. Monkey was just surprised it was this easy. Easy, if you didn’t count the times that Tripitaka had almost died or how him, Pigsy, and Sandy were tricked and almost killed. But, here they were, safe and sound being celebrated by the townsfolk who they had freed from Demons. 

The wine and beer flowed unendingly and food was plentiful. Women and men had thrown themselves at the gods, but Monkey had politely declined. It wasn’t that they weren’t attractive, they were, some more than others, but there was someone he was waiting for. 

Monkey had slipped away from the music, the people laughing and cheering, to the quiet lake just far enough to not be bothered but close enough he could see the fires lit to keep the celebration going on well into the night. 

Monkey sits down on the dock. He undoes the buckles of his boots before removing them completely to drip his feet into the cold water. He tilts his head up towards the sky. The moon shines bright above him. His mind wanders to thoughts of the Font Demon, Zeek. Where had the demon gone after the fight with Davari? Now that he wasn’t under his spell would he return to join their group? 

Monkey scoffed, looking down at the lake. He kicked up his foot splashing the water. Not that he cared what that stupid, unremarkable, attractive, demon did. Zeek was trying to steal his crown when they first met and then tried to kill him. But that was the problem, how much of that was Davari’s control over him, and how much of that was Zeek?

Letting out a sigh he moved the lay down on the dock. The cool wind off the lake brushed against his bare legs. He let his eyes drift close to just focus on the water and the sounds of crickets. The quiet did not last long. He heard the noise of a cape before he felt the wood of the dock under him vibrate with footsteps. 

“There you are, godling.” Monkey knew that voice. He opened his eyes to the demon that stood within arms reach looking down at him. The demon’s long white hair gleamed in the moonlight.

“Zeek, where have you been?” Monkey sat up on his elbows.

“I was with Tripitaka. He was informing me of my new found freedom from Davari.” Monkey’s eyes traveled his pale face taking notice of the black writing that once adorned the demon’s face was missing.

“It didn’t hurt, or anything?” 

Zeek laughed at his question.

“Oh, sweet Monkey, no. Just a little spell and a lock of hair and that was it.” 

“That’s...I’m glad. Are you going to stay?”

Zeek looks over his shoulder to the festivities then back to him. 

“The humans here know I was working with Davari. I don’t think I’ll be welcome to stay here.”

“But you helped us. I’m sure if we just explain everything to them you could.”

“While I appreciate the sentiment, I’m sure it’ll take more than words to convince them. Actions speak louder than words, so I’ve heard.”

“So what’s your plan then?”

“I’m leaving in the morning.”

“What! To where?” Monkey sits up fully ignoring the odd hurt feeling in his chest.

“I don’t know yet, Monkey. I might lay low for a while, see what I can do to help you and your friends. Gather a resistance against these higher demons.” Zeek looked to his feet and scuffed the wood with his boot.

“Thank you.” Monkey says without thinking. “You don’t have to do this, but I’m glad you want to help me, I mean us.”

“I owe you a debt for saving me from enslavement, and besides I’m still a demon. My helping you is for selfish reasons.”

“Which are what exactly?” Monkey quirks an eyebrow.

“Self-preservation mostly, and because I enjoy the company of pretty things.” 

The demon reached out to cup Monkey’s jaw. Zeek’s thumb traced the curve of Monkey’s bottom lip. He leaned into the touch. Monkey could feel the heat rise to his cheeks.

“Do you want this too, Monkey? I can stop, just say the word and we can pretend this never happened.” 

“No! I want it. Please.” Monkey pleads. 

“On your knees then, godling.”

Monkey lifts his feet from the water and crawls onto his knees at Zeek’s feet. The god’s lips part and Zeek pushes his thumb past those soft pink lips of his. 

“Good boy.”

Zeek’s free hand reaches for the leather belt of his trousers that he works open with one hand. His fingers make quick work of the buttons before he pulls his cock free. He slips his thumb from Monkey’s mouth smearing the god’s lips with spit. 

Monkey’s dark brown eyes look up at him, his mouth open and ready. The demon rubs the head of his cock along the brunette’s wet lips before sliding it inside the wet heat of Monkey’s mouth. The god whines in pleasure around Zeek’s cock. 

“Your mouth feels like _ heaven _ .” Zeek huffs a laugh as he slowly rocks his hips into Monkey’s mouth. His fingers reach out to trace the cold metal band of the crown on the god’s forehead. The tips of his fingers move up to comb through soft brown hair.

Monkey shivers when the demon grips his hair. He lets out a muffled cry as tears spring to his eyes. The demon’s thrusts stop as Zeek’s other hand wipes the tears from his eyes. 

“Shh, don’t cry I’ll be gentle.” The demon coos with a smirk. A flush tints the cheeks of the god under him.

Zeek’s grip in Monkey’s hair remains firm but not tight as he slides his dick across Money’s tongue again. Monkey switches between humming and sucking with each push deeper into his mouth. 

“ _ Fuck _ . Perhaps the next time I fuck you it’ll be in a bed, godling.”

Zeek’s movements steadily grow faster as he fucks Monkey’s mouth. 

“Lift your skirt. I want to see you touch yourself.” 

Monkey hikes up the end of his skirt in his lap, the fabric bunched upon his hips. He spreads his knees and takes himself in hand. He strokes himself in rhythm with each time he bobs his head on Zeek’s cock. He can feel the desperate pull of his impending orgasm. Monkey begins to stroke himself harder. He feels the leather of Zeek’s boot slide between his legs making him shudder. 

“Cum for me, pretty boy.”

Monkey gags himself on Zeek’s cock as he climaxes on the demon’s boot. His mouth fills with the sweet and salty taste of Zeek’s cum. He swallows as much as he can. He can feel the mix of drool and seed escape the corners of his lips. Zeek let’s go of his hair and slips out of his mouth. A string of spit that connects them snaps. 

Zeek bends down and grabs Monkey by the tunic and pulls him up into a heated kiss. His tongue licks at their mixed fluids on Monkey’s chin. Monkey’s legs wobble under him making him lean on Zeek for support.

“Gorgeous.” The ends of Zeek’s mouth quirk into a small smile at Monkey’s very disheveled appearance. He tucks himself back into his leather trousers before giving the god one final kiss. Monkey holds tight to him.

“Zeek I-” Monkey clears his throat, “Stay safe. Please.”

"Isn't that a thought, you worrying about someone." Zeek looked away from Monkey’s sad brown eyes. 

“I care about what happens to you, alright. I don’t know why, but I just do.” Monkey let go of his grip on Zeek. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about me, Monkey.”

“Well, I’ll stop worrying about you when you promise to come back to me.” 

“You know I can’t promise you that.” Zeek turned his gaze back to Monkey. 

“It doesn’t mean you can’t try.” Monkey pulled Zeek down until their foreheads touched.

“I promise I’ll try, for you.”


End file.
